


Shocked

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy sees something she wished she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shocked  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 114  
>  **Summary:** Buffy sees something she wished she hadn't.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Fifteen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1319930.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/542543/542543_original.jpg)

Buffy's eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock. She didn't know what to do. Should she say something or should she turn away and pretend she hadn't seen what she had seen? 

Everyone had tried to tell her but she hadn't believed it, she hadn't wanted to believe it. There was no way it could be true and yet she couldn't deny what was right in front of her eyes no matter how hard she might want to.

A deep shudder ran through her body as she tried to force herself to look away but it was no use she couldn’t stop staring. 

_Giles was wearing a pair of black leather pants._


End file.
